


Sweet and soft like fluff of candy

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron gets the flu and his husband looks after him.Or;He leans closer and gently kisses Aaron on the forehead and cups his cheek, smiles when Aaron leans into it with the most softest smile Robert has ever seen.“ Don’t worry; I still fancy you even when you’re a snotty, disgusting infection and I have no interest whatsoever in sleeping with you. “ Robert says it so casually and soft like its normal to say that his husband.And Aaron just looks plain dead offended and insulted.“ Charming. “





	Sweet and soft like fluff of candy

“ Aaron! Get your arse down these stairs now! We’re going to be late! “ He bellowed, standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, tightening his red tie. 

“ ... Rob... “ Aaron shouted quietly from their bedroom, he sounded exhausted and in pain. 

Robert ran up the stairs and immediately went into panic mode when he saw his husband laying in their kind sized bed, wrapped up in the duvet. 

“ What’s the matter? Are you ill?” Robert asked softly, threading his fingers through his husbands dark curls. 

“ I.. “ he coughed. “ ... think i have the flue. “ he grumbled, scrunching his face up, it looks like those few words had taken loads of effort to say. 

“ Aw baby, “ He whispered, letting out the rare nickname. He gently kissed Aaron’s forehead, wiping away the thin layer of sweat. 

“ I’m sorry.... you go.. “ He huffed out not having the energy to speak. 

“ Aaron I’m not leaving you here ill whilst I go to that business party. I’ll ring them and say we have had a emergency. “ Robert said gently and went downstairs to fetch his phone, not noticing how Aaron smiles softly, happy that his husband is with him. 

Few minutes later Robert comes up with a tray, two separate glasses of water and orange juice. 

“ Right, I have water and orange juice to keep up your hydration levels. And I’ve got some flu tablets. “ he smiles, putting down the tray on the bedside table. He gets a table out with the glass of water and gently puts it to Aaron’s lips. “ Good boy. “ he jokes when Aaron finished drinking. 

“ Shut up muppet. “ he grumbles, but he smirks still. “ Ugh I feel terrible. “ he wines and sneezes again and coughs seconds afterwards. 

“ Yeh you do. “ Robert agrees with a smirk. 

If Aaron had the strength to move he would’ve punched ( gently, ) him in the arm. So, instead he glares at him. 

Robert just laughs in his face, he still finds Aaron so cute when he’s ill. How Aaron’s nose is red like Rudolf the red nose reindeer, his cheeks rosy pink and how he just looks so adorable and soft. 

He leans closer and gently kisses Aaron on the forehead and cups his cheek, smiles when Aaron leans into it with the most softest smile Robert has ever seen. 

“ Don’t worry; I still fancy you even when you’re a snotty, disgusting infection and I have no interest whatsoever in sleeping with you. “ Robert says it so casually and soft like its normal to say that his husband. 

And Aaron just looks plain dead offended and insulted.  
“ Charming. “ 

“ Love you. “ he whispers into Aaron’s ear. “ and it is true. “ he adds cheekily. 

“ Hmm, suppose I love you too.” Aaron whispers, tries to move and fails from the flu taking over his ability to move. Robert takes pity on him and kisses him gently on the forehead again. 

Both men lay on the bed snuggled up and wrapped up in blankets as they watched some crappy, sickeningly romantic movie as Robert was munching on toffee popcorn. 

Two days later; Robert got the flu and Aaron was grinning ear to ear as he looked after his husband.


End file.
